Réciprocité
by Legumevert
Summary: Pas le type d'inconnu à qui tu vas tranquillement taper la discute en attendant le métro. Pas le bon samaritain à qui tu demandes de l'aide. Il aurait aussi bien pu être un mafioso en deuil qu'un fantôme. Et il se fichait de son nom. -Je l'appelle Matt. -Mais en vrai ? -Tout le monde l'appelle Matt. -Mais c'est ton ami ou- -Je m'en tape de comment il s'appelle ! -Ah oui ?


Je jure sur ma vie que c'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abuser de la licence artistique, mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose et très besoin que Mello et Matt ne meurent pas dans la même foutue journée. Pas un chef-d'oeuvre, même pour moi, mais ça fera toujours un peu plus de français dans le coin ! ;)

Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à ses auteurs, évidemment. Enjoy

Les lumières clignotaient au-dessus de la marée humaine elles étaient toujours allumées, dans ce foutu pays. Vegas et ses néons, Tokyo et ses écrans à la con. Il ne faisait jamais nuit dans les grandes artères, irriguées d'un flot continu de vie, de bavardages inutiles, de rires tonitruants, de disputes, de groupes d'amis bras-dessus bras-dessous, de solitaires devant l'Eternel, de débats animés, de convictions, de sous-entendus. Partout où il regardait, des visages hilares ou butés l'encerclaient. Tantôt agréables, tantôt franchement repoussants. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Les bribes de leurs discussions décousues rythmaient son pas comme de la musique –mieux, même. Un vrai kaléidoscope de chair. De vivant.

C'était plutôt rassurant, pour quelqu'un qui allait mourir. Mello passa une main dans ses cheveux, la mâchoire serrée : tout avait foiré. Du début à la fin. La diversion. Le plan. La moto. La police. Kira. Cette pute de Takada. Ses gardes du corps. Lidner. Tout. Des passants lui jetèrent un drôle de regard quand il laissa fuser un rire acerbe : encore un con qui parlait tout seul, sans doute. Un énième taré dans leur joli petit monde, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pauvres crétins. Pauvres cons. Les choses ne pouvaient-elles donc jamais se passer comme il l'entendait ? Un imprévu devait toujours tout faire capoter au dernier moment ? Ou quoi, alors ? C'était une malédiction, ou juste un manque de bol chronique ? Il n'avait jamais négligé l'importance du facteur chance dans ses calculs. Les travaillait autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne laisser à cet enculé qu'une marge de manœuvre ridicule. Prenait des risques, mais des risques calculés. Se mettait en danger. Mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour réussir. Se faisait baiser quand même. Il allait devoir faire attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. C'était hors de question. C'était surtout bien parti pour, s'il vivait assez longtemps pour ça.

Il croisa les bras sur les pans de son manteau, ses yeux délavés scrutant encore la foule à la recherche de n'importe quoi. Un visage connu, peut-être. Quelque chose qui attirerait son attention. Peine perdue s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait faire, c'était se concentrer. Mello n'oubliait jamais ses objectifs. La procrastination ? Très peu pour lui. Remettre au lendemain ne servait pas à grand-chose, il n'en avait pas démordu depuis tout petit, à l'institut. Avant ça aussi, peut-être, difficile d'être sûr. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de ce qu'il y avait eu avant et qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la vie qu'il menait désormais. Son rêve, son but, ses aspirations, tout était né plus tard, lorsqu'il avait franchi les immenses grilles intimidantes de la bâtisse.

Et tout prendrait fin ici, à des kilomètres d'elles. Mello sourit, conscient qu'il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds. Improbable. Impossible. Pas de vraie nostalgie, pourtant. Il s'y était préparé lorsqu'il était parti –sur un coup de tête certes, mais un coup de tête mûrement réfléchi. Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne en partant. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose à Matt non plus aujourd'hui. Et puis, il n'y aurait plus rien eu pour lui là-bas. Cette sale blatte de Near était planquée au SPK, Matt était mort, L était mort, Watari était mort et il emmerdait Roger. Comme quoi on en avait vite fait le tour. Au mieux de bons souvenirs, au pire de mauvais, et ce n'était pas avec des souvenirs qu'il attraperait Kira, fin de l'histoire.

-Ouais bah ça non plus, ça sert à rien ! Il a cru quoi, lui !

Le cœur de Mello manqua un battement et il se retourna, incapable de discerner dans la foule quel était l'imbécile qui avait prononcé ces mots. Sûrement pas à son attention, de toute manière il devenait sérieusement parano. Il donnait toutefois raison à La Coïncidence : déambuler dans les rues n'allait pas l'aider non plus.

-Je peux pas rester là à rien faire alors que…

-Non mais t'as vu l'heure, lança une femme au type mal rasé à côté d'elle, tu feras ça demain, laisse-lui le temps, ça va se décanter un peu, va te coucher. Ou te saouler. Tu savais que-

Il secoua la tête sans lui prêter plus d'attention et obliqua à droite. Celle-là n'avait peut-être pas tort non plus. Il ne pourrait rien faire ce soir. Demain sans doute, dès que le soleil se lèverait, il agirait. Cette nuit, il se contenterait de penser à quelque chose. Y aller à l'aveuglette aurait été stupide. Si Matt avait été là, il aurait insisté pour aller traîner dans un bar quelconque et raconté beaucoup de merde. Mais Matt n'était pas là et Mello n'avait aucune envie d'aller traîner dans un bar. Il n'avait pas envie de marcher toute la nuit non plus, sous une pluie de pixels, dans la lumière sale et blafarde, quasiment maladive des lampadaires. Mais plus que tout le reste, c'était de rester seul qui l'effrayait. Seul et occupé, c'était un bon point. Seul et désœuvré –jamais essayé.

Il leva la tête et ferma les yeux une seconde. Sa cicatrice le grattait. Pas de vent. Juste le brouhaha et la chaleur.

-Her, monsieur !

-J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, grommela-t-il en fixant un point invisible droit devant lui. Il avançait à grandes enjambées et défiait le monde entier du regard, les lèvres serrées, les jointures blanches.

-Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul ?

-Lâche-moi un peu, sale mioche. Va retrouver ta mère.

-Mais justement, je sais pas où elle est !

Mello darda un œil glacial sur le gamin qui, de son côté, semblait mourir d'exaspération.

-Va. La. Chercher, alors, articula-t-il, plus énervé qu'il aurait dû l'être.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur.

Ils étaient à présent deux à s'énerver, arrêtés au beau milieu du trottoir bondé, plus butés que personne. Le petit avait des cheveux clairs coiffés comme l'as de pique. Il arborait cette expression typique des gosses de son âge celle qui oscille entre une fusillade en règle et une imploration pleine d'espoir. Mello ne se laissa pas attendrir. A vrai dire, il n'eut pas seulement à faire d'effort pour ça. Il avait pas la tête à jouer les Saint-Bernards.

-Tu devrais avoir encore plus peur si tu me colles.

-Non, j'aurais plus peur tout seul.

-Va voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ils parlent pas anglais.

Un point pour la demi-portion. Mello serra les dents et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment côtoyés non plus. Il secoua la tête, se retourna et continua à marcher. Ignorer avec superbe. Se distraire. Qu'allait-il faire demain ? Choper cet enculé. Mais comment ? Takada était morte, elle aussi, et constituait son seul filon exploitable. Sans compter que dorénavant, il opérait en solo. D'autant plus compliqué. Il devrait aller-

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi je m'appelle Matthew.

-Mello, répondit-il machinalement, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est un drôle de nom.

Il soupira à nouveau, haussa les épaules, tritura la croix qui pendait à son cou –il ne s'en séparait jamais. Un drôle de nom ? Peut-être, au fond, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. C'était le sien, voilà tout. C'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait, même s'il n'y avait plus grand-monde pour l'appeler maintenant. Il aurait pu choisir ce qu'il voulait, mais ça avait été « Mello ». Sans raison particulière.

-C'est un surnom.

-Et c'est quoi, ton vrai nom ? s'enquit le gamin avec une sincère curiosité, les yeux brillants.

-Un secret.

-Trop cooooool !

Un sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme, presque encore un enfant, lui aussi. Ce système de pseudonyme leur avait sauvé la vie, à lui, Near et Matt. A L aussi, au moins pendant un temps. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et l'urgence coula dans ses veines. L'urgence, l'urgence, vite. Il ne lui restait sûrement pas beaucoup de temps. S'il ne voulait pas crever. S'il voulait être le numéro un. S'il voulait que cette mascarade ait un sens. S'il voulait sauver les apparences, il devait se dépêcher.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il pressa le pas, plus ou moins conscient qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller ni aucun bouc-émissaire vers lequel diriger sa colère.

De toute évidence, le petit avait du mal à digérer l'information. Lui aussi voulait se donner l'air intéressant :

-Moi aussi, j'ai un surnom. Mais c'est pas un secret.

-Matt ?

-Comment t'as su !

Il le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, manifestement plus impressionné par ses dons de voyante que par la cicatrice sur sa peau.

-Une impression. J'ai un… J'ai eu un ami qui se faisait appeler comme ça, lui aussi.

-Ah ? Et en vrai, il s'appelait Matthew lui aussi ?

-Je sais pas. C'était un secret aussi.

-Comment tu peux pas savoir ? Ça se trouve il s'appelle comme moi !

Mello pila littéralement et se mordit la lèvre. Ce gamin commençait sérieusement à les lui briser. Il ne devait pas être le seul caucasien à se trimballer dans la rue, et loin d'être le plus avenant. Noir sur ses fringues, noir dans les yeux, sombres desseins. Pas le type d'inconnu à qui tu vas tranquillement taper la discute en attendant le métro. Pas le bon samaritain à qui tu demandes de l'aide. Il aurait aussi bien pu être un mafioso en deuil qu'un fantôme. Et il se fichait de son nom.

-Je l'appelle Matt.

-Mais en vrai ?

-Tout le monde l'appelle Matt.

-Mais c'est ton ami ou-

-Je m'en tape de comment il s'appelle !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, lâcha-t-il, agressif. Fous-moi la paix ou je te saigne.

-Tu le feras pas.

Mello sourit de son sourire en biais, celui qu'il avait de temps en temps depuis l'accident de la planque où il avait failli laisser sa peau, au sens propre du terme. Une assurance tranquille qui flirtait avec l'arrogance. Un style manquant de finesse.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Dieu serait pas content, asserta-t-il en pointant du doigt le crucifix en argent –il ne s'en séparait jamais. Mello se mordit la langue. Il manqua de le frapper, sauf qu'il ne comptait pas frapper un gosse. Il faisait trop de sentiments. Ce connard de Near le lui avait dit. Matt le lui avait dit. Les deux du ton plat des évidences. L'air de se ficher de tout à leur manière. Mello, lui, ne s'était jamais foutu de rien : il était impliqué dans tout, avait une raison pour tout, un avis sur tout, un vrai talk-show à lui tout seul. Pas toujours très politiquement correct, mais quand même.

-Dieu est déjà pas content de moi, jugea-t-il utile de préciser. Tu devrais pas faire confiance à n'importe qui juste parce qu'ils portent ça. Faut bien qu'y en ait pour se salir les mains.

-Tu vas quand même m'aider à la retrouver ma maman, non ?

Il ne répondit pas et se remit en chemin, non sans un regard à l'entour. Il ne savait toujours pas où aller. Retourner à l'appart, avec ses tablettes de chocolat à moitié mangées et l'odeur de clope qui empuantissait l'air ? Leur fumée collait encore à ses poumons, épaisse et écœurante. Elle le rendait malade. Formait une boule dans son estomac alors qu'il lui remontait à la gorge. Quelque chose de coincé quelque part dans son œsophage. Il détestait ça.

-Vite fait, alors.

-Cool ! Elle est grande et blonde et très belle. Elle va sûrement nous tomber dessus comme un ogre. Maintenant qu'on est complices, tu me dis ton nom ?

-Non.

Un vrai couperet. Le petit se tut un moment. Mello pouvait sentir qu'il l'observait. Lui cherchait, dans la kyrielle de visage, celui d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. La mère de Matt. Qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Que cherchait-il à faire, au juste ? Se racheter une conduite ? Une conscience ? Essayer de se faire ouvrir les portes du paradis, juste pour voir ? C'était stupide.

-Il faudra lui demander, alors.

-Hein ?

-Mais son nom, pardi ! A Matt. Si ça se trouve on a le même, s'exclama Matthew, apparemment très excité à l'idée de partager l'identité d'un agent-secret-américain-de-la-CIA.

Mello dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'envoyer paître. Proprement. Matt était mort, plus mort que mort, aussi mort que L.

-Il est mort, répéta-t-il brusquement. Il risque pas de te dire quoi que ce soit et t'as pas envie de lui ressembler.

-Pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi ?

Il les lui courait. Il avait envie de le buter. Mais on tuait pas les gamins. Ni dans une rue passante. Il jura pourtant qu'il en crevait d'envie. Il y pensa un instant –à la tombe. Celle qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais. Pas une vraie, en tout cas. Il n'irait jamais déposer de fleurs dessus, même s'il s'en tirait –et l'aurait-il fait de toute façon ? Un sermon à l'église ?

-Parce qu'il envoyait tout le monde chier.

Une eulogie larmoyante ?

-Il avait pas d'amis.

« Repose en paix » ? Quelle blague. Il y arriverait jamais, ce con. Une nuit sans console c'était déjà trop, alors l'éternité, fallait pas lui en parler.

-Il avait même pas fini le dernier niveau de Mario Bros.

Des photos d'un petit garçon souriant ?

-Et sa famille est morte.

Des roses et des chrysanthèmes ?

-La seule plante qu'il arrivait à garder en vie, c'était un cactus. Infoutu de penser à quoi que ce soit.

« Matt » ?

-Personne le connaissait.

Un corps dans un beau cercueil ?

-Il était toujours à moitié fauché et il est mort criblé de balles.

-Il devait être sympa. Hein ?

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler. Tant pis si le gamin ne l'écoutait pas, tant pis si sa gorge était serrée. Il parlait, parlait, parlait. Parce qu'il allait mourir bientôt –il le savait. Alors il parlait. Il fallait que quelqu'un se souvienne. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, il n'avait pas eu peur pour Matt non plus. Ni même pour L. Il n'avait pas peur pour Near. Même s'il savait qu'aucun d'eux n'irait au paradis. Il doutait de les revoir un jour –il n'était pas triste, juste blasé et en colère. En colère, en colère, en colère. En colère parce que cet idiot n'avait pas fini sa partie de Mario Kart non plus. En colère parce qu'il avait laissé leur plante mourir pendant le cours de science de la terre et qu'ils avaient dû aller saboter l'expérience de Near pour rattraper le coup. En colère parce qu'il l'avait envoyé se faire tirer dessus pour rien. En colère parce qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il avait rappliqué ventre à terre à son coup de sifflet. En colère parce qu'il était fatigué. Parce qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre le matin et que maintenant s'il rentrait il y aurait ces remugles nauséabonds de Marlboro partout, imprégné dans les murs, dans ses poumons, dans ses vêtements.

En colère parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom.

Parce qu'ils avaient tous ce qu'ils méritaient et que malgré tout, ça ne sonnait pas juste. Il était déterminé.

-Maman !

-Matthew, dieu merci tu es là ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Mon bébé, si tu recommences ça, je te jure que ça va barder !

-Mais mamaaan…

-Monsieur, excusez-moi, il vous a causé des soucis ? Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Vous pleurez ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, vous voulez que je…

-Ça va, répondit-il. J'ai juste… Perdu un truc.

Ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient. Les fleurs et les regrets n'en faisaient pas partie.

Quand il mourut le lendemain –il faisait froid et le ciel était clair– il y pensait encore. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour dire au-revoir. C'était pas son truc. Des mots, des mots, encore des mots. Inutiles. _J'ai pas fait exprès. On s'en fiche. Putain, tu m'as fait perdre ! Oh la garce. Gros Boustiflore. Le trophée est à moi ! Comment tu fais pour pas devenir un sumo ? Surprise ! Tu t'es dépassé. Je te demanderai même pas comment c'est arrivé. On s'en fiche._

Bon anniversaire.

Ça fait longtemps.

T'es le meilleur.

_Bonne chance, Mihail._

« Bonne chance, Matt. »


End file.
